DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) Gene cloning and expression are enabling technologies linking genomics to functional genomics. Together, they allow scientists to convent the genetic information from a genome into proteins, the functional units of life. Invitrogen's cloning and expression vectors are similar to an operating system for conversion of genetic information into functional units via cellular hardware. We have recently developed an automated cloning and expression system built around several of our patents and exclusive licenses. We will use this system to clone full-length human cDNAs into a mammalian expression vector to allow functional characterization of the gene products. The application and research plan will be divided into 3 separate areas of focus. The full-length human cDNAs generated by each of the strategies employed in these focus areas will be cloned into expression plasmids, sequenced, and expressed in CHO cells to verify integrity. The research plan is designed to focus on the full- length sequences in existing databases to guide template assembly and RT-PCR-based strategies of full-length template acquisition as a first- level strategy, and then utilize the existing EST homology criteria to prioritize the acquisition of the unknown 5' ends of cancer-related CDNAs PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Marketing of the cloned cancer-related genes will involve a strategy of quickly bringing to market the first and largest collection the full- length cancer-related genes in expression (and other) vectors. Marketing of these genes will include the full range of Invitrogen's promotional tactics such as: 1. Advertisements in scientific journals and publications 2. Publication of articles in Invitrogen's newsletter Expressions (6 issues annually) 3. Internet access to a searchable database of cloned genes 4. Directed promotional mailings to target audiences in industry and academia 5. Public relations and press releases 6. Trade shows 7. Scientific seminars, and workshops